Work or Romance?
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Maralah, is a hard ass that is all about her job that she hates. What will happen when the Volturi cause harm to the new employee's family? a longer summery inside, RxR! I need FEEDBACK! OC'S but are related to the Twilight Characters! *Luv, RWH*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: HEY! I know, I think I should chill on the new stories but I really couldn't help it this time!**

**Ok, so heres the DL. **

**Summery****:**

**Maralah Sayles ****(M-a-R-a-la Sails), **** is forever 17, no she's not a vampire. She is what I like to call a Magi. Magi are like wizards but they don't need wands or that funky language thing that they use in harry potter. No, their magic is controlled purely mentally. **

**(I said that Magi are like Wizards, except they have different forms of magic called Brands. The rarest is called Julep, meaning all. The most common is called Singe, meaning single. **

**Now, these names have a purpose. You know the rainbow? Well, to them each color is what they call a type, or a different Magic. Like reds stand for fire, oranges for weather, yellows for electricity, greens for earth, darker blues for water, lighter blues for ice, purples for metal, and white for snow. **

**You notice that they are elements of the earth. That's because Magi are connected with the earth. Julep Magi can use all of these types, where Singe, Duex (meaning two) and Tinge (meaning three) can only use as many as there magical brand Can hold. **

**They are born with what types they can control and can't change them. They also have regular abilities. They are: shields, reading minds, restraint, some can snap their fingers and have anything they want happen we call that Zap, the list goes on really. )**

**Ok, back to the summery, well Maralah (or Mari for short) got her powers when she was 17 causing her to be locked in time as an immortal looking 17. You see Magi are immortal (like the Cullen's and other vampires).**

**When Mari meets a certain vampire ( Dakota Leece (Lee-s)) what will happen?**

**I have mentioned some things in this story in 'Heaven or Iowa?' if you read that it might help. Namely Chapter 3's ending Authors Note.**

**Enough babbling on my part!**

* * *

Chapter One—The ISC

Sometimes I wished that I was like the mortals I protected. That I could age and didn't have the knowledge I did now.

Most people pray to not age, not me. I would give anything to grow older, or look older. I was a least 290, and still looked the way I did back in 1718; Raven black hair, russet skin, and emerald green eyes. I had been a Soix medicine woman in training.

I watched the people pass, as they went on with there lives. A woman holding an infant, a man on a cell phone, a couple screeching at each other. Oh yea, all just going on with their happy lives. I leaned back on the brick wall behind me and put my black hair into a ponytail.

Males young and old wouldn't stop staring at me. I sighed and adjusted my leather jacket so it was covering my weapons better. If they were spotted I would be thought of as a government agent.

Oh, you thought I was? No, the government doesn't own my organization. See, I work for a group known as The International Security Corporation, or just the ISC for short. I _was _second in command under the Special Forces Units Commander, Rachael Styles. Notice that I said was, now I'm the head, she's pregnant and she thought that it was too much to handle. I think she's right, I mean, a kid, job, school, a second family job, a family, her mate... the list for her goes on.

I didn't want my position, I would have willingly stayed the second, and let a new leader rise to the occasion; but oh no, it just had to be me. I had to be ordered by the ISC's High Commander to receive the position. After that I had no choice but to say yes.

My IT (Or my Identification Tattoo) was burning, someone was trying to call me. My IT was like an unwanted pager annoying and totally unnecessary. I sighed and began to walk to a deserted ally. Once I found one, I checked that I wasn't being watched and I Zapped myself to the main hall.

The main hall was large and open with glass windows covering most of the circular room, a small desk was in the center of the large walls of windows; the floor was black tile. The rest of the room, that didn't have windows, was painted white and were lined with 6 halls labeled: Head of Corp, Offices, FAD(Field Agents Division), TL (Technology Labs), WAED (Weaponry And Equipment Department), and SFU (Special Forces Unit). It also had the ISC's symbol and Motto in black. The Secretary stood and nodded at me. I rolled my eyes. I hated the way the other workers treated me; like I was some sort of higher power.

"Uh...Miss. Sayles? The Mr. Carson, would like to have a word with you," she stammered. Her name was Tammy and she was as timid as a mouse. Her blond hair didn't make her stupid like the regular stereotype, actually she was pretty smart.

I sighed, "Tammy, I've told you a thousand times, please call me Mari, or Maralah; and thank you," I said walking to the hall labeled as Head of Corp. the hall was long and painted white like the most of the place.

I walked to the door and put my IT to the scanner pad. It flashed my name and said to wait for a response. I stood there annoyed. After about 5 minutes the metal doors clinked and slid open silently. I walked to the Head Commander's office and scanned my IT again. The doors opened almost instantly.

In the office was the Head (of course) and another man. He had chalky pale skin, angler features, a strange mahogany colored hair, and glowing topaz eyes.

The Head stood up, "Ah! There you are! Good, Good... Commander Sayles, this is a new member of the SFU, I feel it necessary for you to personally train him," he said. I noticed that he kept a distance from the newbie.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?" I asked boldly.

"He has...Special needs," he said. I gave him a look, "No, not that kind. He's just...very different from your regular newbie. I will order this of you if I have to," he threatened.

I growled and motioned for the new male to follow me. I walked back down the halls to the Main Hall then to the hall marked SFU and went to my office. I sat on the oak wood desk. I never really spent time in my office so it was mainly files, my desk, a computer, and book shelves with books from past commanders. I sighed, "So, first I need your name," I said grabbing an empty file from my desk and a pen.

The male did make any expressions as he spoke, "Dakota Leece, Commander Sayles," he said.

I gave him a look over the file as I filled it out, "Ok, first, call me Maralah or Mari. Second were do you come from," I asked.

"New York City," he answered.

"Family?" I asked.

"My family has all pasted on, I have a sister, Esme Cullen," he said.

I scrunched my eyes, "Cullen? You say?" I asked.

He gave me a confused expression, "Yes," he said.

I thought for a minute and wrote it down, "What are you?" I asked.

"A vampire," he said.

Great, just what I needed, a vampire, I just hope he wasn't a newborn. If that was true then I would have to kill High Commander Carson, "what age were you when you were changed and the year?"

"I was 17, and it was 1887," he answered.

"So, chronologically you are 121?" I asked and he nodded. I noted that, "Birthday?" I asked.

"January 23, 1887."

"Main areas of expertise?"

"Field work, I am aware of the risk to the others with this," he said.

Great field work, "Ok, that's all for now, lets go and get you geared up. You're going out with me, you are knowledgeable in how to exterminate of different Rouges?" Rouges were Magi or Shifters who had gone bad, that started to go after mortal humans or other immortals. He nodded, "Ok, pop quiz, list all the toxic metals to immortals and who it's toxic to," I said.

His answer was instant, "Gold: Shifters, Iron: Magi, Platinum: vampires only if they are red eyed, Titanium: to rouge Magi only, Silver: rouge Shifters only," he said.

I got off of my desk and walked around him. He was well muscled, I'll give him that, but he seemed a bit like a screw that's too tight. He stood straight, head up and looking ahead. "Ugh! Will you please loosen up!" I said as I walked to the door. He turned and gave me a confused look, "Your not a tin soldier. Your living...well sort of...but you get my point. Now come on tin man, let's get you geared up," I said leading him out the door.

This newbie was going to drive me insane!

* * *

**Ok, I know there's a lot to take in, but I love questions! I think that it will give some enlightenment to what I just wrote. This is sort of an extension of Heaven or Iowa? and the incomplete sequel In the Eyes of Wolves.**

**I hope to get the next chapter up tonight if I can stay awake!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: I am excited! I have lost 46 pounds in 2 months! But thats not all! I just did (I don't know how many) cartwheels for the first time! I took gymnastics as a kid and I could never do them right!**

**Oh I am Pumped! So I thought I would update! My head is spinning and I feel light headed but I love you all so I will deal with the pain and the spinning room!**

**YEAH!!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I walked past Dakota and out my office door. I heard his foot falls as he followed me, I walked down the hall passing others in the SFU. They looked down as they past not making eye contact. I rolled my eyes and walked into the equipment center. I went to the clean clothes bin and got out an outfit similar to my own: a pair of black leather pants and a matching jacket, black tee-shirt, black leather boots, and a black leather arms holder harness. **(like that gun holder thing that police sometimes use)**

I threw them at him as I got them out, "change into these," I instructed. As he did I turned away to a large loaded wall filled to the point of over flowing with knives, long daggers, and other curved blades.

I got two of each toxic metal careful to not cut myself on the iron blades. I got them in their sheathes, laying them on a table. When I turned back to Dakota, he was dressed in the clothes I had given him.

"May I ask a question?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "wow, you must be either fresh out of the academy or the army. Yea, ask away," I told him.

"Why all the black?" he asked.

"Cuz, Black is easier to blend with your surroundings. Now, here is your normal assortment of blades. The sheathes are attracted to the weapon harness, all you do is hold it over the spot you want it at and it will attach to it. Protect your blades, never loose them. They will always be with you, those clothes are your new everyday wear, as well as the blades," I said as I removed my jacket.

I had a harness on as well, the blades were arranged by type of metal then size. They were all following the leather. The iron blades were in special sheathes at my hips with two guns specially designed to hold different type of metal bullets. As well as different types of metal bullets. I handed him the same, "Rule one, when hunting, or if your on a mission; Never use your gun. The guns are a last resort only." I got a black Palm Trio Smart Phone and a watch, "Rule two, always stay with your partner, if separated text only. Rule Three, Never involve your family in your missions. The less they and others know is the better, if need be only say what's needed."

I grabbed my jacket and I lead him back to the main hall, "Four, never go to the Head's offices unless asked. If need be send them a request for a meeting. Try to not bother them. Five, your partner is there for a reason, work as a team. Six, always make sure that you leave no evidence behind. Weather it be a memory or physical." Tammy stood again as I came in. "Tammy, you don't have to do that," I told her.

Her eyes widened at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dakota, "Any questions?" I asked him.

He nodded, "where are we going?" he asked.

"The streets, hunting, which ever you prefer. Namely Paris, that was were I was earlier," I said adjusting my jacket and weapon harness.

"One more, How are we getting there?" he asked.

I smiled and took his hand, "like this," I said and snapped my fingers.

Instantly we were in the same ally I had left. The smells of wine and other meals filled the air. I looked around making sure that we hadn't been seen. Then motioned for Dakota to follow me. "are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Just a little light headed is all," he said holding his head like it was spinning in circles.

I bit my lip guilty, "Sorry, that tends to happen if you've never been Zapped before," I said, "It should pass soon," I told him and we walked forward.

We were back on the street, I kept my eyes open waiting for something. Anything actually, I was feeling really weird. I spotted a shifter with red eyes taking a woman into a building. The Shifter was rouge, the red eyes were always an indicator.

I smirked, "It's your lucky night newbie, rouge shifter going into that abandoned building there," I inconspicuously indicated the warehouse like building. I turned to him, "ready to rumble?" I asked. He nodded, "then lets go. Ok, silver blades, as soon as we get in," I said my hand on the hilt of one of my longer silver daggers.

He nodded again, I turned to him, "are you nervous?" I asked. He shook his head violently, I didn't buy it, "Yea right, don't be. I've been doing this for 200 years," I assured him.

He took the handle of the door silently and turned the nob it was locked. I pushed his hand away, and concentrated on the lock. Four tumblers and it was locked from the inside. I took a deep breath and felt heat rushing through my veins to my right hand as I lifted it to the nob. I closed my eyes and felt my hand glow and heard the tumblers shift out of the way.

I twisted the nob and looked at Dakota, he was looking at me with a shocked expression. "what?" I mouthed. I pointed to myself and mouthed, "Magi."

he nodded understanding. I crept froward slowly and motioned for Dakota to close the door. He did silently. He came up on my left and I mouthed to him, "Can you smell the human?" it would be easier to get the human rather than the shifters scent.

He inhaled and then pointed into a large storage like room. The iron walls were covered in rust and mold. I kept my distance from the walls and followed Dakota into the room.

We had just entered the room when we heard a scream and a growl. I sprang forward towards the growl, at the same time taking the dagger that I had, had my hand on out.

A large wolf stood in front of the human it's mouth foaming up. Rouge Shifters when shifted foamed at the mouth like a rabid animal, except that the Shifters foam was blood rather than saliva.

I tackled the wolf to the ground managing to get him scratched with the silver dagger. He growled at me the foam dripping from his mouth in a way that made me want to vomit. I felt Dakota to my right, he was growling to and was holding one of his silver blades. I went left and he went to the right.

I waited for the wolf to move. He lunged for Dakota, and Dakota reached up with the blade slicing the abdomen open. The wolf howled in pain and fell to the ground blood was gushing from the abdomen as it began to shift back.

The now naked shifter was in its human form twitching. The slice reaching from it's neck to its lower abdomen. It was turning green. The rouge didn't have a chance. The silver was in the system and wasn't going to come out. I almost felt sorry for him as he twitched and writhed in pain.

Once a toxic metal enters the bloodstream the immune system shuts down and leaves the body vulnerable. Depending on the metal, the only way to get the immune system back online is to take a vulgarer tasting anti-serum. Magi were different, iron rusts and can leave pieces behind. The only way to get all the iron out is to go to another Magi and have them use their magic to retract the iron.

This can be difficult because the iron also begins to cancel out the Magi's magic. Magi have the ability to heal themselves but with an iron wound they can't. If the iron is left to spread then the Magi will slowly die; and very painfully.

I got off the floor and saw that Dakota was holding his breath. I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked. Then I felt a burning in my arm I turned it to see what was wrong. There was a gash in my arm, blood was oozing from it and a sharp piece of iron was on the floor covered in blood. "Iron, Shit!" I cursed. I found the human woman in a corner and quickly modified her memory of the event.

Dakota was behind me, "what do you want me to do?" he asked.

I was having trouble breathing and my speech was breezy, "steel a car or get a taxi," I told him getting my phone out, I hit speed dial one and the other line picked up instantly.

"Bonjour," said a male voice.

"Jorden," I said breathlessly,

"Oh, Oui, Mari? Is that you?" he asked in a French ascent.

"Yea, hey listen man, I got a sitch, do you mind some company?" I asked as Dakota came back in. I felt my legs weakening.

"Of course, no'. Come come!" he said.

I hung up and began to walk. My legs suddenly gave out but I was caught by Dakota. Without saying a word he lifted me easily in his arms and ran. Instantly I was in the passenger seat of a car and he was speeding off. "Where to?" he asked.

I gave him Jorden's address and directions to his flat. We got there in minutes. Jorden was outside. He was rather tall, and had blond/brown hair. He was wearing glasses, and a white lab coat with house slippers. "I was doing experiment when you call. What happen?"

"Iron," I struggled.

He nodded and I was lifted out of the car by Dakota. Jorden motioned for him to follow. We quickly got to Jorden's flat were he instructed Dakota to put me on his dinning room table where I passed out.

* * *

DPOV (Dakota POV)

The man that I had taken Maralah to wasn't human (obviously). I could sense and see he was a vampire like me, minus the vegetarian diet that my sister's coven and I fallowed. "Who are you anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm Jorden Rivière, Second Commander, SFU and the head of the tech labs," he said gathering gaze and some other first aid equipment. "Oh and vampire, have no worries friend. I will no' harm her," he said going back to were I had laid Maralah.

"If your a vampire then why did she call you? I thought only another Magi could remove Iron from the system," I asked.

"Ah! Quite right! I'm a Technopath, I can manipulate technology and other metals to do my will. So, I remove the iron and no harm comes to me in the proses of healing her," he said.

He came up on her right side and turned her arm so the gash was face up. He grimaced and mumbled something in French. He held his hand over the gash and closed his eyes. Small rusty pieces of metal began to come from her body.

Mari began to shake as the metal excited her system. After a minute Jorden put his hand away and wiped the shards of iron into the trash. "There!" he said confidently, "she will be fine, have her drink the iron anti-serum on the counter there," he told me pointing to the small vile on the kitchen counter.

I nodded and turned back to Mari. She opened her green eyes like the forest home of my sister Esme. "Well, that was fun," she said sarcastically. "remind me to never go into an all iron building again," she said holding her head and pointed at me.

I nodded resisting the urge to laugh. Jorden came back into the room, "Ah! Mari! Your awake! Good good. How are you feeling?" he asked as he began to bandage her arm.

"Like shit, but thanks, Jorden, your a life saver. Literally," she said wincing as he cleaned the gash with some brown liquid.

"Would you grab me the vile there..." he trailed off.

"Jorden this is my new partner, Dakota Leece," Mari supplied.

I got the vile he asked for handing it to him. "Drink this, it will help," he said thrusting the vile into her hand.

She scowled, "Urg! I hate this shit!" she complained.

Jorden chuckled, "What Magi Doesn't?"

* * *

**WOW long chapter! Well, Mari almost died, thanks to Dakota and Jorden she didn't though. How is it? Should I continue? I think I will anyway for my personal enjoyment. Plz RxR!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: HEY ALL!**

**How are you all this day? Me I'm down...in my weight that is! YEA I reached 47 pounds lost this morning! **

**YEAH!**

**I loves you all!**

**Somebody was asking when the Cullen's came into the picture. Well...this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

MPOV

I tried to ignore the fowl taste of the anti-iron serum but it was close to imposable. I gulped it all down at once and about gagged. I felt my IT burn. With the iron wound my magic was down for a few hours.

I got my phone out and dialed Tammy. "Hello? International System of Communication, this is Tammy, how may I help you?" she answered using the cover-up name for the ISC.

"Tammy, its Mari," I said.

"Oh, Commander Sayles. When will you be here?" she asked.

"Thats a problem, I got a taste of iron. My magic is out of commission, can you patch me through to who I need to talk to? Inform them that I can't actually come in please," I said and waited.

"MARALAH! Where the hell are you!?" the Head Commanders voice boomed.

"Sorry sir," I said breathlessly. Jorden was still poking around the slice. "I'm kind of..." I paused hissing as Jorden hit a sore spot, "hung up at the moment," I said trying to hint at what was going on.

He didn't ketch the message, "I DON'T CARE! GET HERE!" he roared.

"Sir, I can't! My sincere apologies, but iron does have effects on all Magi!" I said hissing in pain as Jorden began to stitch the slice closed.

"Iron?" the Head asked.

"Yes, iron. I must say, that they need to make a better tasting anti-serum," I said. "Shall I put us on speaker? We're at Jorden's getting me patched up," I said.

"Go ahead, he should probably hear this too," he said. I pushed the speaker button and told the Head to go on with what he needed. "Well...Maralah, you are about to take Junior here on his first protection mission...the victim is a Mortal, Female by the name of, **Estella** Marie Masen Cullen, 17 years old. She's in, Cape North, Nova Scotia, Canada, how soon can you get there?" he asked.

"She will regain her magic in a few hours, her strength in one after that. So about 4 hours. A plane would take 15 hours or more depending on the airport," Jorden informed the Head as he finished his stitching.

"Why is she needing protection?" I asked.

"Well, the Volturi..." that was all he had to say.

"We'll be there ASAP," I told him then hung the phone up. "Jorden, do you have any equipment?" I asked him.

He put the bandage on then smiled. "Mais bien sûr! But of course! This way," he said.

I hoped off the table and followed him to a wall. He held up a finger, then put that to the wall. It beeped and the wall groaned moving out of the way, reviling a steel room filled with god only knows. He instantly went to a table getting a black leather computer bag. It was lead lined just in case we had to go through the airports.

He handed the bag to Dakota, then grabbed a laptop off of a charger. I knew what it was but he explained for Dakota's benefit, "This is an official, ISC computer. It connects to the ISC's main computer so you can get what ever information needed," he put the laptop in the bag then got a charger cable and put it with the computer. I got a few extra daggers and put them in a different pouch careful of the iron blades.

The bag already had extra clothes for all three of us. Jorden returned with what looked like bottles of water, "a new anti-serum I've been been working on, tasteless, hopefully we won't need it," he said putting it in.

Jorden gave me and Dakota a slim black device, I explained what it was to Dakota, "language translator."

Jorden slipped one into his own pocket then excused himself to change out of his lab clothes. He came back in normal mission wear and a sun glasses for each of us. I raised my eyebrow and Jorden smiled, "for my latest invention, put on," he said indicating the glasses. "They are like the computer, but minijupe, mini."

Now we had to wait, for me.

About four and a half hours later I was back to normal.

I Zapped us to the city, it was small, overcast and close to raining. I hugged my leather jacket around me and made sure I still had the bag. "Do we know where she is?" I asked.

Dakota inhaled, "I have an idea," he said and motioned for us to follow.

* * *

DPOV

I sniffed the air, _Esme,_ my little sister. She was here. I had a feeling that if we found her then we would find Estella.

I followed the scent to a house outside of town. "I have a feeling that if we find my sister then we can find Estella," I told them.

Something wasn't right though. I heard a slight movement behind Maralah, who was behind Jorden. I sniffed.

_Vampire_ my lips curled over my teeth. I let the stalker get closer then sprang backwards tackling whoever it was to the ground.

"Dakota?" a familiar voice asked.

I backed off, looking at her, "Esme? Please tell me that's you!" I said. I hadn't seen her sense I changed, but I had been following up on her.

"DAKOTA!" she said throwing her arms around me.

"Explanations are a wonderful thing," I heard Maralah say.

"This is my sister Esme," I said still in Esme's embrace. "We haven't seen each other in 121 years," I told her.

"Dakota! I missed you! Who's this?" she asked pulling away.

"Listen the less you know the better off you will be, I need to find a Estella Marie Masen Cullen, do you know were I can find her?" I asked.

A frightened look crossed her face, "why?" she asked.

"Like I said the less you know..." Maralah cut me off.

"Dakota, I can take it from here, Hello, I'm Commander Maralah Sayles, this is Second Commander Jorden Rivière. We have been assigned to protect Ms. Cullen from harm," I told her.

"What kind of harm?" she asked.

"I don't feel you need to know the details. We need to find Ms. Cullen. So, if you know where we can find her, your information would be greatly appreciated," I said.

Esme sighed, "if you must, her father won't be too happy. Follow me," she said and led us into the house. "Estella!" she called.

"Oui?" asked a voice.

"Come down please," Esme asked.

A minute later a girl with long bronze hair, green eyes, and a heart shaped face walked into the room tripping on the floor. Esme caught her, "This is Maralah, Jorden, and Dakota. They need to speak with you," she said then left the room.

* * *

**SO!?  
**

**RxR!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Yea! This one is back up and going! Yeah me!!! I was reading a one shot. It had nothing to do with anything this is about, it hit me like a 18-wheeler. I was having issues with what I was going to say, so this just came into my head. **

* * *

Chapter Four

MPOV

We had gotten full details from High Commander Carson while we waited. Apparently the Volturi knew that she was a product of vampire parents and were wanting to _study_ her. The ISC was sure that her parents would protect her but they wanted to be completely sure. Estella lead us into a living room and sat on a couch, "sit down and chill out," she said.

I sat and Dakota and Jorden followed suit. "Estella," I began.

"Please, call me Stella," she insisted.

"Alright, Stella. You are in danger," I started.

"Listen, I know you know about my family. They are vampires, what ever is going on I'm sure they can handle it," she said, she seemed perfectly at ease.

"Stella, this is bigger then that, I'm sure you know the Volturi. They want to experiment on you, and possibly worse then that. We were sent to protect you, I'm not trying to offend your family but they can't do this themselves." I told her, she still didn't believe me, I sighed. I would have to tell her exactly what they were going to test her for, "Stella, they want to see if you can carry a vampire baby as a vampire. They want you to be changed, then get pregnant both before and after the change."

Her eyes widened, "They what?" she said, shocked. I had finally broken through that assurance.

"I'm sorry about the forwardness, but you need to realize that if they are able to get you, you could die. I know your family would never let that happen without a fight, we are here to give you and them an advantage

"So, here is how we will set up. Dakota will stay here, and watch the house. Jorden will stick around town and I will be your personal body guard, I'll go with you everywhere. Of course you'll have privacy, but I'll always be around if you need me. All you have to do is call out my name and I will be right there. I promise," I told her.

"Wait," she said "let me get this straight, you will be around me all the time? 24/7? Do you really think that's necessary? Someone from my family will always be around,"she said.

"But do you think that one of them could fight off the Volturi? Even if the rest of them weren't far?" Dakota piped up.

"He's right, with Mari around she can at least get you out in zee blink of an eye," Jorden pointed out his French accent was thick for some reason.

"But don't you think that's a little extreme? What about school? I mean having you looking like that at school would raise a few eyebrows don't you think?" Stella asked.

I smiled, "Magic my dear, you will soon learn, is a great asset when wanting to blend in," I told her.

"Magic?" Stella asked curious. "Like Sigfried and Roy kind of magic?"

I laughed, "What they do are parlor tricks compared to me. I might show you sometime," I told her. I turned to Jorden, "get a layout of the town and report back ok?" I asked.

He nodded, "Oui Mon Capitan," he said. Then went out of the room.

"Dakota, get a layout of the house, and note weak spots," I told him, he nodded and left.

"What are you?" Stella asked.

"Their boss, and I'm kind of like a wizard, minus the weird words, that's all you need to know," I told her.

She bit her lip, "I have some homework I have to do...so...are you going to follow me?" she asked.

"I'll follow you to your room, but will only come in with your permission," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why," she asked.

"I told you that you would still have privacy. Though I should get to know your home," I told her.

She frowned and got up and went up a set of stairs. Then went to a door and turned to me, "You can come in if you want," she said then went inside.

* * *

DPOV

I did as Mari asked, going around the house making a list of places that were relatively weak. Esme came up behind me, "So, Dakota, was what Maralah said true?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yea, everything," I told her. I looked at her, "it feels weird, you were younger then me and now you are older," I told her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, only in looks. You are still chronologically older then me," she said. "I missed you Dakota. After you went missing, mom and dad weren't the same, they were quieter, less active. Like they were the living dead. They carried on with their lives but like they were robots," she said.

"I missed you as well lil' sis. I hated not being able to talk to you," I told her.

"ESME!" a female voice called.

Esme turned to the sound and bit her lip, "here Bella," she said.

"Esme, what is that scent? I can smell vampires and something else, is Stella ok?" Bella asked. A woman walked in, she had pale skin, gold eyes, and mahogany hair. When she looked at me she hissed.

"Bella, it's ok, he's not going to hurt anyone," Esme tried to assure her.

It didn't work. Bella's nostrils flared and she looked at the ceiling. She growled and charged out of the room.

* * *

MPOV

I was studying the room when I heard people entering the house. "ESME!" I heard a voice call.

Stella looked up, "Mom," she mouthed.

I listened to the conversation downstairs:

"_here Bella," _Esme said_._

"_Esme, what is that scent? I can smell vampires and something else, is Stella ok?" _Bella asked, I guessed and she hissed.

"_Bella, it's ok, he's not going to hurt anyone," _Esme tried to assure her.

Then I heard Bella growl and her foot steps coming up the stairs along with another set. Two vampires appeared in the doorway, a female with golden eyes, pale skin and mahogany hair and a male with bronze hair, pale skin, and topaz eyes.

The female I guessed was Bella, the growled at me baring her teeth. I held up my hand, "Please Mrs Cullen, I mean your daughter no harm," I told her.

The male seemed to have a clear head, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Commander Maralah Sayles, I prefer Mari. I've been assigned to protect Stella," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, I didn't want to go through with the conversation again. I remembered it and the male's eyes widened, he then turned to Bella and spoke low and quick in her ear. I was confused at what was going on. Bella's eyes widened like his had, she looked at me, then Stella then me again. She whispered something to him and he nodded.

Bella's attitude changed as she calmed down. "I'm sorry, I'm a little protective of Stella as you can imagine," she said. "forgive me, I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward," she said. She held her hand out for me to shake. I took it still confused. I then felt someone reading my thoughts. I brought down my mental walls to block them out. Edwards face conveyed frustration. So that was how they had found out.

"Please, if you don't mind, stay out of my thoughts or I will keep you out," I told him.

The moment was awkward. Stella spoke up, "Can I get back to my homework?" She asked.

"Sorry sweetheart," Bella said. "You want to come downstairs and talk about this situation?" Bella asked.

"She's not supposed to leave me alone," Stella said.

"Dakota can fill you in on everything if you have questions," I told them.

Bella pursed her lips but then someone called her name and she left with Edward following. "Your parents are certainly protective," I told Stella. I grinned at an idea, "can I show you something?" I asked. She nodded, I closed my eyes and waved my hand in a circle above my head letting my palm face all four walls.

When I opened my eyes Stella was looking at me curiously, "What did you do?" she asked.

"It must be annoying having a house full of vampires able to hear everything right?" I asked. She nodded, "I made it so that they can't hear in but you can hear out. You can say anything right now, even think anything right now and nobody will hear it," I said.

Stella grinned, "seriously?" she asked excited. "Isn't that dangerous though?" she asked frowning.

"Not if I'm here, I don't plan on leaving anyway. You won't need to worry about my need to sleep, I only need four hours a day. I can do that in the middle of the night," I told her, "I'm a light sleeper, nothing will harm you on my watch...or sleep either," I said with a chuckle. She laughed then turned to her homework.

**

* * *

**

Short I know, but what can I say? I've had writers block.

**I know you love me and will review!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Hello all! I felt like updating so, here you go!**

* * *

Chapter Five

MPOV

I sat on the floor listening to the house of active vampires. There was an advantage to working with vampires, for one they didn't need sleep. I was still human and my body still needed to recharge. My magic was in need of the same.

Stella was lying down on her bed reading. I decided that now was as good a time as any to recharge the magical batteries. I crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian style, put my hands on my knees, and cleared my mind. I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax.

My kind call this Centering. Why? That's a good question...I don't know. That's just what I was taught. I took deep breaths allowing, them to become even. Suddenly, Dakota's face filled my mind. Ice flowed in my veins. The unfamiliar cold, was uncomfortable yet pleasant at the same time.

I squeezed my eyes trying to rid my mind of the image. When his face disappeared, it felt like my blood was boiling. I was so confused. Why was this happening? Normally, all I felt was a shocking of electricity. Never ice...never heat....

"Mari? Are you ok?" Stella's voice broke my concentration and my thoughts. I was grateful for the break.

I realized that I was panting, and sweaty. I stared wide eyed at the carpet. "Yea," I said blindly. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" she asked, "first you were quite, just sitting there. Then your breath began to quicken. Your eyes shut and...a tornado? Of color surrounded you. You almost looked like you were in pain...do you want me to get Dakota? My grandfather Carlisle?" she offered.

I shook my head, "Dakota wouldn't know what to do and I doubt that Carlisle knows about my kind," I said with a smile.

"What are you actually?" she asked laying on her stomach and resting her head on her arms.

"They call me a Magi, I'm like a witch but no wand or words," I said.

"Like in Harry Potter?" she asked.

I shrugged, "yea, kind of, but like I said, I don't need a wand or words to express my magic," to show this I had a ball of water appear in my hand. "It's all mental. You know that humans only use one half of their brain. My kind needs both sides to control their power."

"How old are you?" she asked then blushed, "Sorry, I'm curious," she said.

I laughed, "You're fine, I'm 290. I was born in June 1718 to a Souix Indian woman. When I was 17, I was training with the tribes medicine woman. I was with her one night, when I began to glow and vibrate. She thought the spirits were trying to communicate with her, but really I was receiving my powers...later I found out my father was a white man who raped my mother, I guessed he was a Magi. My mother was always normal."

"Do you like being immortal?" she asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I get to see time move and things advance. I get to help other people for as long as I want. No, because I had to watch my family and friends die, my tribe killed while I was having one of my power surges. When one first receives their power it takes time to control it. They didn't get me because of it. I get to slowly watch as the earth deteriorates, how people just throw things on the ground and not care. When I was a girl we worshiped the land, not destroyed it." I said remembering.

"Do you still speak Souix?" she asked.

I laughed once, "I did, but not anymore, as time passed, it slowly slipped away as I use it less and learned more modern languages," I said.

"What else can you do besides magic?" she asked.

"Well, with it I can conjure shields, read minds, restrain someone, and Zap(with that I can snap my fingers and have something happen). If I lost my ability to use magic I am stronger than a normal human but not as strong as your family, my senses are slightly better than a humans, my body temp is lower than most it's around 79.9 degrees F, I have fast reflexes but can run only as fast as a really fast human at a comfortable pace, and My stamina is higher." I told her.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked.

I sighed, "yea, too many," I said looking at the floor again. I read her intentions in her mind. She was trying to decide on weather to become a vampire or not. "Stella, I can't help you decide on becoming a vampire. That is your decision not mine."

"What would you do if you were in my place?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, There are benefits to it, but you need to ask yourself if the benefits out weigh the things you will lose," I let her mull that over then spoke again. "If I had someone worth changing for I would, but if not...I don't know what I would decide."

I looked out the window, "You should sleep, you have school in the morning," I said then settled my back against the wall. I watched and listened while she got ready for bed. Then watched her fall asleep. I was suddenly glad that I hadn't taken the privacy incantation off of her room. I didn't want anyone else to know about my inner workings or my previous episode.

"Mari?" Stella suddenly asked.

I looked up, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you one more question?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Well, my mom told me about a pack of wolves in her old hometown. She said that they had this thing called imprinting. Like love at first sight, when they see their destined mate. Do you have something like that?" she asked.

"Kind of, we call it The Pull, because it feels like someone is pulling you from around your middle. Sometimes we can even smell our meant to be. Magi know when they Center. Remember earlier when I was freaking out?" she nodded and I continued. "I was Centering. Like recharging your phone, my magic runs low. We know when...we...see...their face..." my eyes widened and it was like a light bulb went off over my head.

When I had Centered, I saw Dakota's face. My magic went from electricity to ice. I was vaguely aware of telling her the rest and her falling asleep.

Dakota? Vampire vegetarian, brother to Esme Cullen, Dakota? No, I shook my head trying to get rid of the newest revelation I had. He was my partner, no relationships with partners beyond friendship. Rule number 20.

I knew this, I couldn't get anyone involved with my revelation, I had to block my mind from Edward, and under no circumstances could I tell Dakota.

**

* * *

**

Ha! Didn't see that did you? I thought so. Ok, I wanted to explain more about Mari in this one. I just noticed this but Mari and Mary look similar, Mari is pronounced like (Mar-E) ok? Cool! We know more about her past!

**Remember to Review!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm Officially 18! YEA! GO ME!**

**So, today I'm giving a mass update in honor of my Triple Sweet 18th! I'm trying to get updates for all of my in-progress stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

MPOV

The Next morning was the first day that I would be with her at school. I had enrolled and was in every one of her classes. I was sure to give teachers the request to sit with her. The school was under the assumption that I was from France and was over here as a foreign exchange student.

"Are you going to change?" Stella asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "must I?" I asked.

"Well, the black leather would attract more attention then you will already have, being a new student. My aunt Alice probably has something you could borrow," she suggested.

"I guess," I said.

That was a mistake. Her aunt spent forever on me, insisting a full makeover was needed. I had grudgingly let her. She had dressed me in a dress with spaghetti straps, it was black until my knees then it changed to white, a few inches after that it was red till about mid calf. She also put me in red heels. She said that I could wear my jacket.

I put my weapons harness on over the dress. Then tapped it with my finger, causing it to not appear to anyone but me. I then put my jacket on.

As I came down stairs I glared at Dakota. He was laughing, "It's not funny," I said.

"Oh sure it is. I know I haven't known you long but you come off as a hard ass. A hard ass in a dress is the funniest..." he didn't get to finish. Esme slapped him in the back of the head.

I smiled at her, "thanks, Esme," I told her.

She smiled back, "No problem dear," she said. "Isn't it I who is younger?" she asked him, then smacked him again.

Stella laughed then lead me outside to a garage. There were shiny new cars every were, except the very end. She lead me to the old jeep. "It's a 1989 Jeep Wrangler. What do you think?" she asked.

It was red with a black soft top, it was in good shape for it's age, "it looks old," I commented, "Good for it's age though. One question though, why didn't you get a newer car? It looks like you could have afforded it," I asked.

"My mother's first car was old, I wanted to be similar. Trust me, my dad wanted to get me a new car, I wouldn't let him," she said with a smile.

The school was small, the building was brick red with a sign out front that said, 'Welcome to Cape North High School Home of the Devils' it had the mascot next to it and he was red and black.

"Devils?" I asked.

Estella shrugged, "I guess the whole school is evil," she said with a smile. She lead me to the main office where I got my schedule. Like I had arranged, it was exactly like Estella's. First period chorus, second advanced comp, third psychology, fourth French, Lunch, fifth gym, sixth anatomy, seventh pre-calc. The classes seemed boring to me, but I had to blend in.

"You've probably already taken these several times," Stella guessed.

I nodded, "that tends to happen," I said.

"Class doesn't start for a while, do you want to come to the commons with me? You could meet my friends?" she said. I was glad she did, we had eves droppers.

I nodded and added a French accent to my voice, "Yes, that sound good," I said.

She took my hand and lead me through the halls to a large room with tables and vending machines in the back. She waved to a group of girls near the middle and brought me over. "Hi guys!" she said excited, "This is the new foreign exchange student, her name is Maralah," she said. "Mari, this is Julie," she pointed to a blond with a pencil behind her ear, glasses and brown eyes,

"Bon Jour!" Julie said.

"Annie," she pointed to a brunette with blue, gray eyes that looked like they were exhausted she waved then put her head on the table in an effort to sleep. "Megan," she was blond also, but had blue eyes and was reading a book.

"Salut!" Megan said then continued reading.

"and the last two are Phoenix and her boyfriend Jason," she said, the girl had deep red hair and green eyes, the boy had black hair and violet eyes, the result of blue contacts over red irises.

His nostrils flared at me, _"be afraid rogue," _I thought to him. He whispered something to Phoenix and left.

"Please, I prefer Mari," I said ignoring the feeling in my stomach that told me to go after the rogue.

"What part of France are you from?" Julie asked.

"I lived in Cannes," I told her.

"Oh! We studied that in class! It's supposed to be beautiful!" Megan said.

I smiled, "oh it is. Très Belle!" I said enthusiastically.

"How do you like Cape North?" Julie asked.

"It is colder then I thought!" I exclaimed rubbing my arms.

Annie picked up her head and laughed, "That's what everyone says. Then they get used to it," the bell rang then and people were sent scurrying out of the large room.

"I wonder what was up with Jason," Stella wondered.

"It's me," I said. She gave me a skeptical look, "He's a rogue, he know who I really am. No worries though, he doesn't know my purpose though. I'm going to have Jorden track him down," I said.

During chorus, I contacted Jorden about the rogue and gave him my memory of his looks. In the middle of lunch he contacted me back and said he was successful. I sighed, I didn't want to hurt Phoenix, she already didn't like me. The day passed and nothing happened until the ride back to the Cullens house. In the middle of the wet road was a line of gray cloaked figures.

They surrounded the car instantly. I grabbed the dash and Zapped us. We were instantly in the garage in the Cullen's property. I got out and began toward the house. Then stopped, holding Estella back and quiet.

The far door opened to reveal more cloaked men. "Shit!" I cursed and Zapped away. I looked at my new surroundings. It was the ISC's headquarters. I knew we were safe now. "It's ok now Stella, you're safe here.

"Commander?" Tammy asked.

"Get me in to see Head Commander Carson...now!" I told her. She squeaked and scurried off to the offices. I reached out with my mind for Dakota and Jorden.

"_Peasant!"_ Jorden's voice rang.

"_I'm good too, I got the Cullens out of that house, They're at the SFU right now,"_ he said.

"_Good, I've got Estella. I'll bring her to the Cafeteria in a minute. I want to see Head Commander Carson to update him on this latest development,"_ I told them.

"Commander? He'll see you now," Tammy said nervously.

I got up and motioned for Stella to follow, then thought again. "Tammy? Could you see that Estella here gets to the SFU's Cafeteria?" I asked. She nodded.

When I finally got into his office, I spoke before him. That was a mistake, I didn't care, "They found her and her family. I want to know, why my alarms didn't go off her and inform me. You are the only one with the authority to cancel them," I told him.

"Calm yourself Sayles," he said. "First I will forgive your outburst. Second, no I didn't cancel your alarms," he told me.

"Well, the Volturi can't. They can't use magic, let alone magic that strong," I said.

Carson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Take a team of Magi back to the house," he commanded.

"What about Estella?" I asked. "I'm not supposed to leave her. I've already done that, I don't want to do it anymore then I can help," I said.

"Put someone on it, send a team without you, I don't give a shit what you do! That is why you are a commander!" he shouted. "Maralah, I'm retireing soon and you are next in line. You need to make decisions yourself."

"Me?" I was speechless now.

"Yes, The Commander of the SFU is always next in line for Head Commander," he said. "Now, get out of my office and take care of your charges," he said.

I stormed out, and it seemed like smoke was coming out of my ears.

**

* * *

**

So? What do you think? Tell me!?

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the unnessesarily long wait. I forgot that I finished this and forgot to post it. Please forgive me?...last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

MPOV

_Me? A high commander? Why? _I thought as stalked thought the halls to the SFU, gritting my teeth. _Why is it always me that gets the success? Why can't someone else have it for once?_

There had to be someone better then me, right? I got to the cafeteria, and saw Bella holding Estella. Stella was crying and her mother and father were trying to calm her down. I sighed, I had failed her and her family.

"she's still here though right?" Dakota said trying to make me feel better.

"I could have failed though," I told him. Then I turned and went to the magi gym. I found the head of the magical sector, Allison Keller. "Caption Keller!" I called.

Her head turned. She had bright red hair that curled into tight ringlets and deep brown eyes. "Yes, Commander?" she asked when she got over to me.

"Can you round up a team for some recon work?" I asked, "I need to go to a home and scout it out. I had alarms set and I need to know why they didn't go off. There might be some fighting involved. When you're done with that I need you to go to the cafeteria and watch over the human girl in there. No questions."

She nodded, "Yes ma'am. PARKS, WATSON, HARRIS!" she yelled. A minute later three magi, stood in a line, their hands behind their backs.

Elaina Parks was a magi that specialized in earth and water elements, her hair was blond with green and dark blue streaks all pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were a shocking shade of jade.

David Watson specialized in the metal element, his hair was all purple. It was cut short and slicked back, and his eyes were violet.

Becca Harris specialized in the fire element, her hair was a shocking shade of red, almost like it was fire and it was pulled back like Parks's was. Her eyes were a dull blue. All three were looking straight forward.

I nodded, "Thank you Keller, you can go now." I told her then she went off to do what else I had assigned her to do. I turned to my team, "Follow me," I told them. I got to the sector that housed the shape shifters and went up to Jackson Davis the head. "Davis, I need a shifter for some recon work." I said.

He nodded and whistled. A female shifter loped into view. "Georgiana François," she said. She had hair blacker then midnight, and bright amber like eyes. She dipped her head, "At your service Commander," she said.

I rolled my eyes, and thanked Davis and walked out. I told the magi the location and had one of them bring Georgiana with. We arrived a few miles from the house. I held up my hand. "We have vampires in the home. In order to find out what went wrong we need to get them out of there, Georgiana, I think a wolf would be the best for this. Everyone else stay on your toes," I said then we headed for the house of vampires.

We got to the door and I put my finger to my lips. Then held up my fingers for 3...2...1! I kicked down the door. Georgiana lunged first taking down a large male and began to rip him to pieces.

Becca threw a fire ball on the shredded vamp and lit another on fire. David took out his blades and began to slice. Elaina followed his example with a roar as she with drew two blades and began to slice. I was about to begin when I felt a knife at my throat. It was burning my skin I didn't move, it was an iron blade.

"Well, I was wondering when the hell you would show, about time Commander Sayles," said a deep voice.

"You've got some nerve Privet Jackson," I said.

The knife tightened against my throat, "Shut up bitch, now call off your team," he ordered, "Or, I'll have my fun with you and your beautiful charge."

I felt dread sink into my gut, I wouldn't let him anywhere near Stella. "Team Stand Down," I ordered.

They all stopped, Georgiana shifted back to her human form. "Good," he said. "Jane?" he called.

A small vampire came out with a smile, "Let's see how much pain you can go through before you die commander," he said. Then the knife left my throat and was plunged into my gut. I hissed as it was twisted. "Go ahead Jane," he said.

Pain coursed through my body like I was being malled by a bear. I gritted my teeth. At that moment, Dakota's face invaded my mind. I regretted not telling him, regretted following the rules. If I hadn't had been so wrapped up in the rules and my job I would have remembered Rule 20's exception. If the partner was ones destined mate then the rule was not valid.

I writhed in pain under Jane's power, Dakota's face was all I was seeing. I refused to cry out, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I knew I was about to pass out. So I used what magic I had left to send a message to the ISC,and one to Dakota. I did Dakota's first.

_I'm at the Cullen's house...Help._

I felt Dakota nearby so I sent the one to the ISC next.

_Attention all members! Close all Entrances and Exits, Disable all Zap teleport ability. Privet Benjamin Jackson has gone Rogue. _

* * *

DPOV

I watched my sisters family all trying to make Stella feel better. The Volturi finding her really freaked her out. I had watched Mari put up those alarms myself. I didn't know much about magic, but I knew it would take a lot to turn those off. I didn't know until Edward said that he could hear their thoughts and that they had come for Estella. I had gotten the family out and assured them that Mari would keep Stella safe.

She still hadn't come back, where was she? Then Caption Keller walked in. "Hello Allison," I said.

She nodded, "Hey Dakota," she said and took a stance like she was keeping watch.

"Where's Commander Sayles?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know exactly, all I know is that she is doing some recon work with a team of magi and a shape shifter. She asked me to keep an eye on her charge in the mean time," she answered never taking her eyes from Stella.

Suddenly Mari's voice was in my thoughts, _"I'm at the Cullen's house...Help."_

Shit! I turned to the door and grabbed the first Magi I could find and told them where to take me. And as I left I heard the announcement in Mari's voice and accompanying loud siren... "Attention all members! Close all Entrances and Exits, Disable all Zap teleport ability. Privet Benjamin Jackson has gone Rogue."

I got to the Cullen's house and charged in. Mari was writhing on the floor and a little vampire was glaring at her. She had blood pouring out of her gut with a knife protruding. By the smell it was iron.

I let out an outraged roar and attacked the little one. At the same time I yelled to the team that Mari had brought with her, "Attack them!"

There was an animal roar and a few human ones as the fight continued. I found the one that had stabbed Mari, and hissed showing my teeth, "Benjamin Jackson, By the authority, vested in me by the International Security Cooperation's Special Forces Unit, you are here by under arrest."

He laughed, his eyes were red, "Silly vampire, you think you can defeat me?" he asked.

I unsheathed my titanium blades, "This is your last warning come quietly or I will attack," I said, hating standard procedure.

He held his arms open, "Give it your best shot newbie," he said.

I let out a feral roar and lunged, he seemed shocked that I was as close as I was. I tried to get him with one of the blades but he dodged me. He threw a blast of energy at me throwing me into a wall. I landed on the wall in a crouch and used it to spring board back to him and tackle him to the ground. I flipped him over so he was on his stomach and made a small cut in his arm to prevent his magic from working.

He was letting out curses as I yanked his hands back and put them in a special set of hand cuffs. Normally we killed rogue Immortals, but Benny boy was a treasonist to the ISC and he would stand a special trial before his death. For a member of the ISC, dieing for treason was the worst thing that could happen, rogue or not.

I grabbed his cuffs and trusted him to one of the team that Mari had brought. "Take him to Headquarters," I said then turned to Mari. She was still, dread shot through me.

I ran over and knelt next to her. The blond magi came over and gave me a vial of the anti iron serum. I took it from her and took out the blade. "Is there any metal in the wound?" I asked.

The male magi came over and held his hand over the hole, "No, it's clean," he told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Then I turned Mari over.

"You need to hurry, I can feel her energy levels are close to empty. She's dieing," the female said.

I opened the vial and forced it down Mari's throat. Then took my shirt and applied pressure to the hole in her abdomen. "Did any escape?" I asked.

"Yes, the female that you attacked first got away, and about 20 more after her. They had about 50. total body count is 29," he said.

I nodded, "Take them out and burn them," I said.

"Yes, sir," they said. I didn't know why they were listening to me but I wasn't about to complain. "Sir, it is because you are Commander Sayles's meant to be," said the female, "You have the same privileges as her."

"Her what?" I asked blankly.

"In our kind we have something called The Pull, I won't go into details but in short it means that you are her one true mate," explained the male.

I looked at Mari, "Does the mate feel the effects of The Pull too?" he asked.

"Sometimes, most thought, they feel strong feelings for the other," the female explained.

That explained things, lately he had been feeling things he shouldn't for his superior and partner. He ignored it because of rule 20 forbade partners from having relationships with each other.

When the others were gone, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Maralah, I don't care about the rules. I love you, I didn't know it for a while, but I can see it now. Please beautiful, let me see those emerald green eyes that hypnotize me," I begged. "Mari, I can't even think about someone else. Don't leave me."

I began to dry sob as I pulled her up and held her to my chest. "Please Mari," I repeated over and over. "You can have what ever you want of me, even if you don't want me at all. If that's it then I'll leave, but please wake up. Open your eyes," I begged.

I could feel her breathing, it was slow and rhythmic, not like she was sleeping. It was more like she was...dieing. "Don't do this to me Mari, take what you need from me if you have to but please don't leave me," I begged.

"Cut yourself," Jorden walked in. "No questions! Just do!" I took out a knife and practically stabbed thought my granite skin to get a small cut. "Good, now make one on her." I did with a hard face, I hated to spill her blood, "Now press them together," he ordered.

I did, I felt weak for once. It was almost like I hadn't fed in months. I also felt a sort of connection between me and Mari. I didn't move my gaze from her. She began to glow. A yellow like glow began from her wound and resonated out until she was completely glowing a soft yellow.

"What is happening?" I asked Jorden.

"It's the way magi bond. An exchange of energy. Most pairs have blood, but you are technically dead. You still have energy though, from the blood you drink, you may have just saved her," he said. "If she wakes, she will have some vampire qualities and you will have some magi qualities. Who knows what it will be that is all the fun," he said then left.

The glow left her skin and it seemed slightly paler not much, a human wouldn't know it but a vampire would. Her features were sharper. "Mari? Please, if you can hear me, open your eyes. I love you," I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes opened, they seemed an even sharper shade of green then they had been before. She smiled at me, "Dakota," she said her voice not hindered by her resent ordeal.

"I'm right here Mari," I told her.

"I heard what you said...I love you too," she said then lunged forward and her lips made contact with mine.

**

* * *

**

(One month later)

MPOV

"Benjamin Jackson, Do you have any last words before the charges are read?" I asked.

He sneered at me, "You can all kiss my ass. The Volturi will succeed!" he shouted.

"Fine," I said. "As the High Commander of the ISC, I find you: Guilty of Attempted murder of a higher officer, Guilty of endangering a mortal, Guilty of endangering other Immortals, and finally I find you Guilty of treason in the highest degree. I hereby sentence you to death." I slammed the gavel on the desk. I then turned to the Executioner, "Have fun, use your imagination. I don't care how he dies but be sure that he screams." He grinned and nodded.

"YOU BITCH! THIS IS BULL SHIT!" I heard Benjamin Jackson shout, I could hear the chains he wore jingle and clank.

I walked out of the courtroom, Dakota was waiting in the hall. "How did it go?" he asked.

"He's going to die, I told the executioner to use his imagination" I answered.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" he asked.

I grinned, "I did actually," I told him, then went up on my tip toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I would have too, he almost killed you," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Down boy, behave yourself, no killing unless I give the order," I told him laughing.

He kissed my neck, "You can't blame me," he said.

I shrugged, "No, I can't," I said and leaned my head out of his way.

"So, High Commander Sayles, now that the trial is over. What do you want to do now?" he asked smiling.

I pretended to think about it, "Well, I was thinking...honeymoon?" I asked smiling.

He smiled back, "Sounds good," he said, "How about your charge?"

"Jorden is looking after her, he's changed his feeding habits. He's a vegetarian now apparently," I said, "I think he's falling in love."

Dakota laughed, "I had a feeling, I saw the way he looked at her. He's got some hell of a set of in-laws. Myself I wouldn't want to deal with Emmett," he said.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk to my new office, "Oh sure you would. If you were as head over heals as he was you would deal with a thousand Emmetts," I said.

"For you I would," he said and grabbed my hand.

"Awe, just what I want to hear. That my mate would kill himself to be with me," I said sarcastically, then realized how ridiculous it sounded but let it go.

He laughed, "You know that made no sense?" he asked.

I blushed as I opened the doors to my office, "Yea, after I said it," I told him.

He laughed more, "It's ok, I still love you," he said and pulled me into his arms.

"I know," I said and kissed him.

**

* * *

**

Ok, really that's the end. I do have a sequel, but I would like to finish a few stories first!

**Luv**

**RWH**


End file.
